Don't Leave
by Ashley Silver
Summary: First of, as usual, my story is totally random and just read to know more. You should know by now that I suck at summary writing and naming the fics too. I rate it K at the moment but it might be subject to change. Updated to chapter 2 now. On hiatus until further notice
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So as usual, I came up with this idea in such a random manner that I don't even know what I plan to do with this. Honestly I think I should stop all the randomness because I don't even know if I could even keep up with them. Just go with the flow I suppose. Anyway, just tell me what you think. Thanks.**

**Chapter 1**

The sound of the pitter-patter of the footsteps was ringing in his ears. The owners of the footsteps seem to be running somewhere nearby him. He was glad that he was hiding behind a trash bin, one huge enough to just let him sit still and not have him get discovered. He felt his vision slowly blurring as the voices of the owners screaming about started.

"How could you lose him? He was right in front of you! Are you an idiot? Boss will kill us if he found out!" One of the men said.

"How was I to know he was quick? Don't worry, I've already wounded him. He can't get far ahead. Let's continue the search." Another man responded.

After that, all the noises ceased. His vision was completely blackened now. He was sure he was about to die. The thought of how melodramatic he is made him laugh in his head. How seemingly noble of him to try and help out a friend, even at the cost of his own life. True friends are hard to come by, he always thinks to himself.

He felt his wound continue to bleed through his white shirt and even started staining his black jacket. Though he tried to apply pressure to it, the wound still bled steadily. It wasn't working and if the men who were looking for him happen to come by here, he would have been caught. He felt himself slipping in and out of consciousness, for how long, he didn't know. That was until he heard a familiar voice.

"Kai? What are you… You're bleeding! Kai, please wake up!"

He could barely open his eyes but he could tell from the silhouette that it was Tokura Misaki who was now kneeling next to him with a slightly panicked look on her face. The expression was gone in an instant once she decided what to do with him. She put his arm over her shoulder and started lifting him up from the ground with difficulty. He tried his best to lift himself even though he was still in a cloudy state of mind.

As slowly as they could, she helped him towards her shop. He didn't realize how close he was to Card Capital and it seems a little too coincidental to him that he should end up hiding in the alley nearby the place he somehow always ends up at. They moved to the entrance but Kai stopped her by rooting himself to the ground.

"Come on. You need to come in so I can help you." Misaki said, trying to budge him.

"No… I don't want people… See me like this…" He replied the best he could.

She wanted to protest, but she could see he had his reasons. She nodded but before they could turn back, two of the men who wounded Kai came back towards them. They were still quite far away and the remaining color in his face all flushed away. If they came by, they would not only finish him off, they would probably hurt Misaki as well.

He knew that they wouldn't be able to run far and opted to hide. He now realized that they had moved from the trash bin he had originally hid behind and to return to that spot would mean the men would spot them making their way there. He didn't know what to do. Everything was a blur. That was when she seems to notice something was amiss.

She pulled Kai closer to her as gently as she could and leaned her back against the wall. He was taken by surprise but didn't have much strength to stop her. She took his hands and placed them on her hips and after that she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him in closer to her that their lips were almost meeting.

"Oh, look there! There's a couple making out!" One of the men said when they walked closer.

"Let's not bother them and get back to work." The second one said.

"Oh come on, I just wanted to see how long they could last like that." The first one replied but reluctantly they both left.

Misaki cracked an eye open just to check that the coast is clear. Kai was at his limit by now. He isn't able to stand much longer. Hurriedly, she brought him through the back entrance of Card Capital. It leads through the store room and there was a staircase leading right upstairs to where Shin and she were staying. Once they were upstairs, he blacked out…

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N: As I was saying, I have no idea where this is going. I was just writing it on a whim I guess. So do tell me what you think and if I should continue this…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since you lovely readers have been asking me to continue this, therefore, I SHALL! Ask and you shall receive (Only applicable to fanfics about my OTP btw. If you ask me for cash I won't respond. LOL!). Also, I would like to apologize for the previous chapter. I know it was short but somehow I just woke up and that was what happened. So anyway, chapter 2! Enjoy and please review it!**

**Chapter 2**

Tokura Misaki was staring at the unconscious Kai Toshiki now. She had propped him up against the wall next to her room door, so that she could come up with a plan. _How to deal with an unconscious person?_ She asked herself. Worried that her uncle, Shin, might walk up the stairs to see them, she went into her room and rolled out her study chair.

With some difficulty, she managed to get him up onto the chair and into her room before she quickly locked the door behind her. She pushed the chair towards her bed and slowly loaded him onto the single bed as gently as she could. Mentally, she made a checklist of what she needed to do from here on.

_Get a basin with some clean water._

_Get paper towels to clean the wound I can clean the wound._

_Get a first aid kit._

_Sterilize the wound_

_Further action is pending, depends on the situation._

In a flash, she went to her conjoined bathroom and filled the basin with water before grabbing a roll of paper towels from her kitchen outside. In one of her bookcases, she found her first aid kit and everything was set. She placed all the things she needed at the bedside table and prepared herself so see how his wound looked like.

She held onto his black jacket and slowly opened the blood soaked piece of clothing. There was a tear at the right side, where his wound was. His white shirt was red with his blood and she could see the hole where his wound was. She started to unbutton his shirt but she suddenly found herself a little reluctant to do so. Her cheeks started feeling a warm as a thought crept into her mind.

"_What am I doing? If I don't help him out, he could lose a lot more blood. I can't hesitate just because I've never undressed a guy. I shouldn't even be thinking of it at this crucial moment."_ She shook her head and took a deep breath. She had to help him.

She started to unbutton his shirt again and she did it as quickly as she could after she slowly pulled out the part of his shirt which is tucked into his pants. She could hear him groan a little and tried to be gentler on him. Once the shirt wasn't in the way, she pulled him up by placing her arm under his neck and pulling him closer to her so she could get his bloodied clothes off.

She could hear his labored breathing as she laid him back down onto the bed. She could finally she the cut properly. It was a deep and long cut which was still bleeding a little. She took the wet cloth and cleaned the exterior of the wound from the dried up blood. Each time she rinsed the cloth in the basin, the water became dark red.

Misaki could tell that this was a deep flesh wound now. She seen before in videos when she took first aid classes before this just for fun. The classes have never taught her how to treat these wounds because they are considered to be major and would be usually handled by the paramedics or hospitals. Kai started to stir about, regaining his consciousness. She had to stop him from moving too much since he was still bleeding.

"Ugh… Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in my room. Kai, I need to take you to the hospital. Your wound is a really deep flesh wound. I'm not sure how I could help you." She said.

"No. I can't go to the hospital. Those guys… They'll find me… I have to…" His voice trailed off due to the pain. He was starting to thrash about when he heard her say she wanted to bring him to the hospital.

"Alright, I get it. We're not going to the hospital. Stop moving! You're going to make things worse." She held his shoulders in place, making sure he doesn't move about anymore. After a few deep breaths, he seems to have calmed down.

"Just hold on. I'll check out how to handle this with the Internet." She said as she went to her computer table and searched for the information she needed. After a quick read through, she knows what must be done.

She a huge towel from her wardrobe and folded it until it was thick enough before she slid it under his back so the wound is elevated. This would stop the bleeding. After a few minutes, the bleeding has finally stopped and she tore off some paper towels which she had brought into the room prior to this. She went back to the bathroom and gotten fresh and clean water which she mixed with a little bit of antibacterial soap so it wouldn't sting too much.

She started washing the wound for a few minutes and she could tell that it was painful even though he tried not to make a sound. She emptied the basin yet again and filled it with clean water before using a small cup to flush the wound so the soap would be removed. Then she patted the wound dry with the paper towels.

On a large gauze pad, she poured some antiseptic solution and combined it with some antibiotic ointments before applying it onto the wound. She had to use 2 large gauze pads because the wound was large. After she taped the pads on, she covered him up in bandages so the wound would heal better.

"I'm done." She said.

"Th-thanks." He could barely respond. He was exhausted and in pain.

"I want you to promise me that if you feel unwell, you tell me immediately. We don't know if the thing which caused this injury would cause you to get any sort of infections." She took out the towel from underneath him and covered him up in the blanket.

With a small nod, he drifted out of consciousness again. She sighed in relief since his wound was able to stop bleeding. She couldn't help but wonder what happened to him before she found him. She had a feeling he wouldn't talk about it even if she asked. It was only by a random chance she had found him anyway. She gathered up his blood stained clothes and decided to wash it in the bathroom as she continued to ponder why she would go so far to help someone who is merely an acquaintance to her.

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
